


No me importa

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, supernatural season 10, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había muchas cosas que decir pero no estaba en ellos hablar y para ser sinceros ¿Realmente importaba ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me importa

**Author's Note:**

> hola!! yo por aquí molestando con otro fic , esta vezdespuesde ver soul survivor ,la verdad es que esta algo tonto (y sin limón) pero la verdad es que li-chan y yo necesitabamos algo así después de semejante capitulo que da para mucho ..... tiene spoilers (creo??) para los que no van al corriente con la serie, espero que les guste!!

**Supernatural  no me pertenece**

No me importa

 

Aun tenia las palabras de Dean resonando en su cabeza, bueno las del demonio  y la culpa temblandole en algún lugar del estomago, a decir verdad podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba cuando cargo la charola, cerró los ojos un momento y se aclaro la garganta para que Dean le diera permiso de entrar y aquello le pareció increíble porque meses antes entraba sigiloso y con algo de culpa en la habitación de su hermano

  
Y lo encontró sentado en la cama , sintió un escalofrió que hizo que la bandeja tintineara con todas las cosas que llevaba encima

  
-te ayudo con eso

  
-no... no deja, yo puedo...

  
-ah si perdona Sam es que tu brazo yo....

  
-no ... es que no ...empezamos de nuevo ¿esta bien ? quiero que me ayudes Dean, no puedo creer que me ayudes pero acabas de regresar así que yo... dejame a mi

  
y Dean asintió y regreso a la cama

  
-esta bien Sammy

  
A Sam le dieron escalofríos otra vez y la imagen del demonio con cuerpo de Dean le regreso a la mente de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza como si se tratara de un mosquito respiro profundo y le tendió la bandeja a Dean para que comiera

  
Dean por su parte no creía lo que veía,hamburguesas, papas fritas, 3 pays, cervezas y una botella de whisky

  
-¿sin ensalada? ¿te sientes bien ?

  
-las mas altas grasas saturadas, date gusto Dean

  
-¿me fui al cielo? o ¿estas poseído ?

  
Sam sonrió irónico,  Dean se dio cuenta y guardo silencio, ambos empezaron a comer con un silencio incomodo entre ambos hasta que una gota de mayonesa cayo encima de una foto quee a Dean se le habia olvidado esconder , Sam se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiarla 

  
-mierda, mierda, ¡No! cuando Dean regrese va a patearme el culo por estar....

  
Sam levanto la foto y alzo la vista para encontrarse a Dean con la boca llena de crema

  
-lo siento... yo ...la costumbre creo

 

Dean se le quedo viendo un momento y luego le dijo 

  
-oye no me enojare por las fotos por otro lado si le hiciste algo a mis revistas voy a...

  
-¿matarme ? si lo sé, ya estuve ahi ... mierda Dean ... no

  
Dean desvió la vista, y se quedo mirando su habitacion

  
-¿estuviste aquí? porque bueno esta como...

  
-como lo dejaste yo....

  
-dormiste aquí ¿verdad Sammy?

  
-¿que ? ¡no hombre!

  
-si... como tu digas Sammy

  
-¡no dormí en tu cama Dean!

  
-esta bien, yo te creo solo que...

  
-¿y para que iba yo a quererme dormir aquí si estaba vacío?, con la estúpida almohada que según tu te recuerda pero no recuerda nada Dean ni siquiera tenia tu olor así que cerré la puerta y... ah .... oh ... olvida lo que...

-yo me quede con tu cuerpo, cuando moriste no deje que Bobby se te acercara

-yo no tenia nada

-bueno no es como si lo necesitaras....al fin y al cabo ya no tenia vida

-lo dice el tipo que subió al auto un cadáver y permaneció al lado todo el tiempo

-era eso o saltar por un acantilado

-o en tu caso vender tu alma

-no vale na...

-6 meses Dean, sin cuerpo, sin pistas , sin nada mas que preguntas y amenazas .... ¡si te atreves a decir nada, te matare yo mismo Dean!...

-es la verdad, no vale nada

Sam golpeo la bandeja y todo quedo en el piso, Dean sintio el peso de Sam sobre el y un dolor fuerte en la cabeza de golpearse contra la cabecera

-¿te lastime verdad? te duele la cabeza y estas sintiendo mis huesos encajándose en tu piel y a mi me esta doliendo el brazo como no tienes idea

-Sam... ¿que?

-sientes todo esto porque estas vivo, estamos vivos y me importas todo tu y tienes la jodida marca todavía y tendríamos que hablar de mil y un cosas pero no hablaremos porque eso no es de nosotros así que escúchame imbécil... me importas todo

-Sam los pays .... tu brazo quitate

-jodete Dean

-quitate Sam no me voy a ir a ningun sitio

-no

\- ¡no seas idiota! te lastimaras y...

 

Pero los ojos de Sam se veían tan cansados,como si hubiera pasado siglos sin verlo y su cuerpo estaba tan delgado que efectivamente podía sentir como se le incrustaban pero al mismo tiempo encontraban su sitio porque al fin y al cabo era el cuerpo de Sam

  
-esta bien , pero no pienso tener una charla de nenas ni empezar a lloriquear

-¡callate que no me dejas escuchar!

-escuchar que....

 

Sam no necesito decir nada, Dean sintio su cabeza del lado izquierdo del pecho y sintio su camisa algo mojada 

 

-no me voy a ir Sammy

  
-no me importa si te vas, no me importa nada Dean, solo....

-¿que de alguna forma estamos vivos ?

  
Sam asintio y Dean sintió el cabello de su hermano hacerle cosquillas, tenia hambre la comida y la bebida estaban en el suelo pero Sam tenia razón por aquella noche no importaba nada.... tan solo estar vivos

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
